Last XIII
by BlueAbyssHax
Summary: A Loose Adaption of the game Last Story with the Members of Org. XIII as the main cast. Author's note at the bottom on the status.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **I hope you enjoy this and if I get enough readers I might continue this.**

 **Chapter I: Beginnings**

The area was that of a damp cavern, and the only sources of light were the sunlight peeking inside from the cracks and gaps in the walls along with lit torches. Puddles were disturbed by the sets of quick footsteps that echoed with a shrill voice yelling out.

"Stand still!" A Soldier heartless ran from the woman behind it, armor clanking with its clumsy steps. The woman wore a black leather trench coat with the torso section zipped, leaving the matching high-heeled boots revealed by the bottom. Her fierce green-eyed glare showed the opposite impression of her blonde hair as her temper flared like fire. "Axel, keep up will you!"

Axel, a man with bright red hair styled into slicked-back spikes and his clothes closely resembling the woman's, sighed as continued giving chase to the woman slightly ahead. "Today's just not my day."

"If I had known I'd be running in filthy cave for hours chasing down annoyances, I would've passed on this!" She said, catching Axel in her peripherals.

"Well if you didn't rush us out the door when I mentioned the payment, you could've stayed behind Larxene," Axel said. "Here's a challenge: if you take down more than me, then I'll treat you to that hot spring!"

Larxene smirked as the throwing knives held between her gloved fingers crackled. "Considering your barely keeping up with me now this is going to be a cinch!"

The pair came to a stop into a large open area, with sunlight coming in from a large hole above them. Suddenly, the path behind was blocked off by a clear wall which only gave off a shine to prove its existence. Both readied themselves as shadows crawled from the stone walls to ground, and surrounded the cornered Soldier.

"I'm going to make this quick and painful!" Larxene dashed forward with a sadistic laugh. Axel knew she wasn't going to change her sentence and followed behind.

The first shadow to form into a Soldier was quickly defeated by fire, and the second was taken down by a knife covered in lightning. A third launched forward, claws held high for blonde's back, when a fatal strike hit its back causing it to fade away.

Catching the chakram in its return path, Axel yelled, "Calm down bug-head! Your back was wide open for a second!" The reply was a 'shut up!' to the slightly annoyed redhead. The crowd control seemed to go well until both heard a horn go off above them.

"Shoot, I didn't think they had one of those in this batch," Axel said. A good few feet above sitting on a sort of aged pathway was a couple of Crescendos. "What I wouldn't give for something cool and refreshing ice cream right now?"

Although sharing the sentiment, Larxene said, "What's with you? You're usually-for lack of better phrasing-all fired up at times like these." She struck another heartless down only for two more to take its place.

"It's been a long day."

"Damn it! Where's that brat?!"

* * *

"Zexion, are you sure I'm healed? It still stings..." I groaned in slight discomfort, rolling my left shoulder a bit. Zexion seems to be glaring at me now; probly annoyed I questioned his skills again.

"You've got no one to blame but yourself, Roxas." He closed the book in his hand before standing.

' _Guess he's still annoyed at me.'_ Not that I could blame him after what I did. This started out as a simple mission and our target was in plain sight to finish, only I decided to show off and cause the entire floor to collapse. Getting split up from Axel and Larxene slows us down, but still…

"Axel challenged me, ya know." I told him… and now he's giving me that glare again. Okay, I'll admit that sounded childish but come on! Ice cream was on the line!

"I don't care. You shouldn't be dragged into such childishness, especially when your battleground is a few centuries old ruin!" Zexion lectured. Thankfully, the sound of voices and fighting echoed around us stopping the lecture.

"That is probably them fighting. C'mon Roxas, we have no more time for rest."

There was only one path so we had no choice but to follow it and hopefully ambush the enemy. After another minute we managed to come into the same room as Larxene and Axel, and the situation looked troublesome with them fighting a handful of Large Bodies. I spotted a couple of Crescendos on a pathway above, so they must be calling more and more heartless to fight.

"Let's go in Zexion!" I started to move off the ledge when something pulled me back, and I turned to Zexion annoyed at his hold on me.

"How about you check the situation closer. Going in will cause problems for us all right now." He instructed before I could say anything. Fighting the urge to just jump in, I looked again and realized Zexion was right.

"We need to take down the Crescendos, right? Help me out then." I asked. In a flash of light a key-shaped sword appeared in my hand, in other words it was a keyblade. The keyblade was the only thing capable of keeping heartless dead and that's exactly what I intend to make happen!

I prepared to throw and felt a heat around my hand, which meant Zexion caught on and gave me some fire. I threw the keyblade at the Crescendos, and the instant the keyblade touched stone a huge explosion blew the bridge apart and debris landed on the Large Bodies.

* * *

"It's about time you idiots showed up!" Larxene shrieked. The other three had to resist wincing at the volume. "What the hell took so long?!"

"I hurt myself a little and Zexion wanted me to shake off dizziness from the fall-"

"And whose brilliant idea was it to destroy the floor," She interrupted. "You're lucky I'm not bruised or you would be bleeding out on the ground right now!" The redhead of the group got in between them holding his hand in a calming gesture.

"Cut him a bit of slack Larxene. The temptation of Sea-Salt ice cream makes anyone crazy." He said with confidence, Roxas nodding with him in agreement.

Larxene glared at them for a seconds before sighing. "Let's just keep moving, I'm getting hungry and losing my patience with this entire mission." The ice cream fanatics gave each other a thumbs up, Zexion could only shake his head in unamused as the group continued through the cave.

 **End**

 **This was meant to be a Crossover-ish Adaption story with Kingdom Hearts and the Last Story. I meant to always come around for it, but I wanted to at least finish enough for a first chapter. I always wanted to at least bring a part of it to the world since it was collecting dust, maybe one day when my muse really comes back I'll dedicate more to it.**


End file.
